


The Sound of My Heart

by darkandtwisted (eriklehnsherrsangel)



Category: Inception
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherrsangel/pseuds/darkandtwisted





	The Sound of My Heart

**Title:** The Sound of My Heart  
 **Fandom:** Inception  
 **Characters:** Dominic Cobb/Ariadne  
 **Prompt:** 192\. Rain  
 **Word Count:** 254  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to Nolan. Nuff said.  
 **Warning:** N/A

  


There was so much more to Ariadne than he sometimes realized. How much younger she was than to him and sometimes he thought… maybe this wasn’t right. Having her with him on nights like this. Her living with him and helping him raise his children. Children that saw her as a mother figure rather than ‘Aunt Ariadne’ anymore. It wasn’t something he’d done, they’d done that on their own. Sometimes he wondered what went through her mind. Wondered what she thought about when James called her mommy. Sometimes Phillipa would correct him but other days… he had a feeling his daughter was getting tired of doing it.

“Dom?”

The sound of the architect’s voice pulled him away from his thoughts. Giving Ariadne a smile he leans over and kisses her softly. “Yeah?”

“The kids are asleep.”

“Then we should follow.” He whispers lightly against her lips, listening to the pitter pattering sound along the roof. “Or…”

“We could go outside and enjoy the rain.” She finishes with a small smile, pressing her tiny body against his.

With a laugh he keeps his arm around her leading her outside onto the porch. Once there he sits down in one of the chairs, pulling her down into his lap and just holding her. Silence fills the night as the thunder cracks over head and the rain pours down harder. Three soft words are whispered into her ear and he knows them to be true, to be what he felt for her. “I love you.”  



End file.
